Someday
by ilyfreo4eva
Summary: Someday the one you love takes a drastic toll to the life you know. We all need a Hero to save us from the doom known as life. And being Far Away for Far to long is never a good option. And when you look at a Photograph memories seem to reappear.


_SongFic for Nickleback with Layla and Will Sky High_

_Someday_

_How the hell did we wind up like this?_

Will couldn't understand why Layla was leaving him. He was a Superhero with his parents and that meant he couldn't always be there for her. But when they had married he had pictured them Happy and in Love. Not Layla with a suitcase. Crying into his favourite shirt that he had just worn the day before.

_Why weren't we able _

_To see the signs that we missed_

_And try to turn the tables_

_I'd wished you unclenched your fists_

_And unpack your suitcase _

_Lately there's been to much of this_

The fighting and the crying. Too much. Will never wanted this. But Layla was there crying. And walking to the car. He tried for her to hear him but she wasn't paying attention.

_Nothin's wrong  
just as long as  
you know that someday I will_

Someday, somehow  
gonna make it all right but not right now  
I know you're wondering when  
(You're the only one who knows that)  
Someday, somehow  
gonna make it all right but not right now  
I know you're wondering when 

__

Well i hoped that since we're here anyway  
We could end up saying  
Things we've always needed to say  
So we could end up stringing  
Now the story's played out like this  
Just like a paperback novel  
Lets rewrite an ending that fits  
Instead of a Hollywood horror 

Layla was in the car. Will jumped in front of it and begged for her to get out and come to him. He loved her more than the world and he just wanted for all this to end. She started to cry again. She had never been this upset. What did he do? He started to bang on the windows and yelled at her to look at him.__

Nothin's wrong  
just as long as  
you know that someday I will 

__ The ignition of the car sounded and Layla pulled away from him. Why was she so upset and why didn't she seem to acknowledge he was there talking to her. He ran after her. He desperately tried to keep up with the car.

_Someday, somehow  
gonna make it all right but not right now  
I know you're wondering when  
(You're the only one who knows that)  
Someday, somehow  
gonna make it all right but not right now  
I know you're wondering when  
(You're the only one who knows that) _

She adjusted the mirror. He couldn't believe she didn't see him running after her. He begged and pleaded that she would stop the car and run into his arms so that he could comfort her and tell her that he would never leave her. Layla didn't seem to realise that he was running after her. So he turned to go get something to spark her attention.__

How the hell did we wind up like this  
why weren't we able  
to see the signs that we missed  
and try to turn the tables? 

He just ran and ran trying to keep up with her car. That's until he noticed she had gone through a red light. He could see the scene that was about to unfold in front of him. The truck came so fast into the driver's side of the car there was no way she could of survived that. He screamed her name and ran to the scene hoping that with an extreme amount of luck she was alive. She had to be alive.

_Now the stories played out like this  
just like a paperback novel  
Lets rewrite an ending that fits  
Instead of a Hollywood horror  
_

The shock took over him. And he just hung at the back of the crowd watching as the truck driver came out and ran towards the car. People just crowded the scene and tried everything the could to get to her.

_Nothin's wrong  
just as long as  
you know that someday I will_

Someday, somehow  
gonna make it all right but not right now  
I know you're wondering when  
(You're the only one who knows that)

But then Layla was there. Walking towards him with not a scratch on her face. Will didn't believe it. She was alive. And that's all that mattered right now. He walked up behind her and put his arms around her and just smelt her hair. He savoured the feeling that she was alive. Not caring that anyone seemed to notice them. _  
Someday, somehow  
gonna make it all right but not right now  
I know you're wondering when _

She was no longer in his grasp anymore she was walking away from him. Will felt himself disappear and it made sense. Layla was in an Ambulance stretcher being loaded into the car. It drove off and Will watched it disappear in the traffic.

_(You're the only one who knows that)  
I know you're wondering when  
(You're the only one who knows that)  
I know you're wondering when_

The last thing will noticed was Today's newspaper. On the front page a picture of himself in his costume was there. The title of the article was 'Local Hero dies in Tragic Bridge Accident'.


End file.
